How it came to be
by Weskers Assisstant
Summary: This is a story before my Love is a Lie so no body will get confused please review. Dyanna a new S.T.A.R.S member just starting out. Yet the only reason she joined was because of Chris her older brother she wants to protect him but how long can she?


OK I really didn't get much reviews on Love is a lie. So I thought that maybe if I start it way before it, it would be less confusing and y'all will actually read it so enjoy remember I put Wesker in his twenties.

* * *

How it came to be:

I woke up in a sweat, tears falling from my swollen eyes. Another nightmare.

"Chris…" I wiped the last tear from my face, and got out of bed rethinking the bad dream. They all started about a month ago, Chris either got killed or disappeared from my life.

Chris is my older brother we have a little sister Claire. I've worried about both of them greatly, but mostly Chris he's more of our father than just our brother. Our mother died of cancer when we were very little but she made me promise…promise to take care of Chris. Till this day I don't know why, but I promised anyway.

Our father was practically dead after our mother past he was never home but rather out drinking. Yet he was always a good father to us in the past.

Today I decided I was truly going to take care of Chris by joining S.T.A.R.S (Special tactics and rescue services), which is also where he worked. He doesn't know about my plan so I'm going to surprise him.

XX

I was interviewed for this job about a week ago. My training for many years was finally going to pay off. It seems like I was what they were looking for because they wanted me to start immediately.

The car ride there was filled with hardcore music blaring; I could feel people's eyes burn into me when I got out of my car. I owned an old Mustang it was light red with a black strip going through the middle.

I wasn't really dressed for work I wore black skinny jeans, with red suspenders that hung on each side of me. My black Matallica T-shirt sure brought me much attention I did not need at this moment.

I took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs with my combat boots. I stopped in my tracks looking down at the ground before putting my hand on the cold handle that lead to the front of the R.P.D.

I entered, the cold air entered through, and out my hair it startled me a little, but I walked towards the front desk, and a young female greeted me she looked about in her twenties. Her smile lit up the whole room, and I couldn't help but smile right back.

"You must be Dyanna the new S.T.A.R.S member." She said just before putting on another smile. I flinched wondering who else knew I was now a member.

"Uh…yes ma'am I am." I replied. She typed in a few things on her computer before looking back at me.

"Someone will be here shortly to escort you" I nodded, and sat down in a seat. My heart began to race, my breathing steepened. I was snapped out of my gaze by a very manly voice. It was Chief Irons his hand extended for a handshake.

"Hello it's a pleasure to have you on the team I'm sure the rest of the members will make you feel just at home." Yet again a huge mouth of purely whites greeted me. I shook his hand, and stood up so we were eye level well almost eye level.

He was a short man I was about two inches taller than him. He was also overweight his Cologne smelled very cheap.

"Yes well I hope this thing will work out for me" I said worried.

"Don't worry you fit the job description perfectly." He said in a soothing voice.

I looked at him and smiled. "None of the members know of me yet do they?" He looked at me and shook his head in response. "That's good may I get to work immediately?"

"Of course miss Redfield right this way." I followed him in a room there were police at work they all waved to me in welcoming. I smiled at everyone.

_I wonder if this guy knows I'm Chris's sister?_We walked up stairs, and down a hallway, which was filled with hard working people. We passed the meeting room, and turned a corner until we reached a door with a sign on the side that read S.T.A.R.S.

My heart was lodged in my throat.

"Here we are, don't be afraid things will be great here I promise" He said trying to comfort me. He reaches for the door. It seemed like time went into slow motion, and I feel the need to pee, but I hold it in.

Another rush of cold airbrushes past me, as the door opens everything looks blank, nothing, but pure white is all that I can see. I can feel a hand push me through.

"Alright ladies, and pussy cats welcome your new member. Dyanna." Irons introduced me, but my mind goes blank. I look around at my soundings.

The room was small, but very well lit there was a desk for each member, at the very front of the room were trophies and such as well as the teams captain. I couldn't really see him because his paper work was blocking his face.

I looked at the other teammates there was one a older man, he was very occupied with his guns, but he had a chance to look my way and give me a friendly wave. I smiled I read his nameplate that stood on his desk _Barry._

I inspected further to a women about my age she looked very happy, and also gave me a wave _Jill _was her name. Just right behind her was my brother Chris his work place very untidy it reminded me of his apartment.

His expression was blank, but a hint of anger could be seen through his eyes. I gave him my puppy dogface in hopes of being forgiven.

I hope no one else saw me do that………

At the far end was an empty desk the nameplate read _Rebecca. _There were still unopened boxes in that area which led me to believe she just joined too.

That was it. I was introduced and inspected my homeroom. Now was for the real work.

"Here is your desk it's not much, but this is all we have for now." My desk was right next to me; it was more of a table with a printer on it, but its good as anything.

"This should do just fine." I answered.

"Good to hear. Welcome to S.T.A.R.S. Just ask Wesker if you need help with anything." With that he left.

_Wesker?_ I repeated in my mind._ Neat name._

I sighed, and was about to take my seat before…I was gripped by my arm tightly, and taken out the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here sis?" Chris said before releasing my arm. His tone was not calm; it was filled with worry, and anger.

"I'm here for your Chris…I want to take care of you all the time not just sometimes. I thought you would be proud of me." I looked down at the ground, tears almost escaping my eyes.

I heard a huge sigh. "I'm the one who should be taking care of you." His voice became calmer. "I am proud that you made it in especially to S.T.A.R.S. I guess I didn't know your true potential. I'm sorry sis I guess now I can keep a closer eye on you." I looked up he was smiling.

I smiled back, and gave him a long hug.

The door opened and a tall dirty blond guy, he was very young probably in his twenties stood before us.

"Is there a problem out here?" The Blond asked. We broke apart, and faced him.

"No sir. Captain I'd like you to meet my sister… she's the new member." Chris answered.

"Chris did I ask you to tell me who she was?" Chris flinched before putting his head down. "Get your ass back in the room, the commotion I heard out here was unprofessional. So give me one reason as to why I shouldn't fire you!"

"I'm sorry captain I will get back to work immediately." Chris placed his hand on my shoulder before entering the room.

Wesker closed the door behind him. He gave me a long stare or I think he did anyways I really couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black shades.

He held out his hand I looked at it for a second or two before realizing shake…Handshake. I shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Wesker… Your Captain." He said my face felt hot, but why? I quickly looked to the side.

"I'm Dyanna it's a pleasure to have you as a captain." He tightened his grip and pulled me close to him. He leaned down to my ear.

"Good now that we got acquainted. If something like today happens again I will see to it that both of y'all get fired understood?" My eyes widened.

_Great my first time face to face with my boss, and he hates me._

"Understood sir!" I said in pain. He released my hand, and turned to the door.

"I do hope you don't plan on coming to work with regular clothes everyday… Dyanna. This is the real world get with it or get out!"

I swallowed loud when Wesker left me by myself in the hallway. Was I blushing? I thought to myself.

I think I might like working here………

* * *

OK what did you think? Please Review and tell me so I can put another up and make sure to read my other stories.


End file.
